Crossing Over The Rainbow
by Mike Paterno
Summary: In this very offbeat and amusing story, two Early Edition fanfic writers (Mike Paterno and Mary Coventry) somehow find themselves in a reality where Gary Hobson, Marissa Clark, McGinty's bar, the cat and Tomorrow's newspaper actually exist.


CROSSING OVER THE RAINBOW  
By Mike Paterno  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition, it's characters and situations are the property of Columbia/Tri-Star Television and CBS Productions. E-Buddies, it's characters and situations are the property of the UBS Network and Fishman Productions. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no profit is being made and no infringement is intended and, in the case of the TV show E-Buddies, would be completely impossible anyway.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: In this very offbeat and amusing story, two Early Edition fanfic writers (Mike Paterno and Mary Coventry) somehow find themselves in a reality where Gary Hobson, Marissa Clark, McGinty's bar, the cat and Tomorrow's newspaper actually exist and they (the writers) are the characters of a hit TV series that's produced by Chuck Fishman. The writers not only discover the reasons why they happen to be there, but have the best time of their lives in the course of finding it out.  
  
Author's notes: A story that's somewhat of a stretch to believe in, but very enjoyable in wishing could really happen. A very special thank you to one of the best friends I have ever had (in any reality!), Mary Coventry. Without her encouragement, it's very doubtful I would have attempted to write this story. So Mary, this one's for you! For those of you that know Mary (a.k.a. Ally McKnight), our legal department suggested that she should be portrayed as a 20 year old in this story, due to the child labor laws and certain rather unpleasant consequences that could possibly occur to Gary Hobson and myself if she weren't.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was an ordinary Monday in the Maryland suburbs of Washington, DC, when Mike Paterno woke up a little earlier than usual. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, he noticed the time as being 5:30 in the morning.  
  
"Oh, what the hell...," he mumbled with disgust, "Might as well get my butt out of bed and do somethin' today." Lazily crawling out of his bed, he proceeded towards the bathroom.  
  
Mike had recently been laid off from his job as a sales manager and tried to pass the time by writing. He wrote TV stories, mostly for his favorite show, Early Edition. He had thoughts of becoming a professional writer, even going so far as to write an outline for a sci-fi novel and getting an agent. It proved all for naught, as Mike was suffering from the worst writer's block he had ever encountered. He couldn't write a thing.  
  
"I guess I'll check my e-mail," he said to himself as he walked into the den, "I sure hope Mary read the message I sent her last night."  
  
Mike and Mary Coventry e-mailed each other everyday. They had become friends over the Internet because of Early Edition. She, like Mike, also wrote Early Edition stories and was a Journalism major at the University of Hartford. The two of them frequently would send each other their stories, ideas, hopes and sometimes even dreams. Mary also harbored thoughts of becoming a writer and Mike always tried to help her in anyway he could. The two admired each other considerably, even though they had never met face to face.  
  
While Mike was checking his e-mailbox in Maryland, in Hartford, Mary Coventry also woke up unexpectedly early. Her first class wasn't until 11:30 and normally she would sleep until at least 10:30.  
  
"Six o'clock! Arghh!" she pulled the pillow over her head and tried to fall back to sleep, but was wide awake, "I guess I've got no choice, I can't go back to sleep now, anyway," she grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen of her small, off campus apartment.  
  
Back in Maryland, Mike was finished reading his e-mails, so he took a shower and got dressed. As he walked downstairs to the kitchen, a feeling of uneasiness came out of nowhere and made him pause for a moment. After the feeling passed, Mike shrugged his shoulders and went in to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. "Man, I gotta quit watching so much late night TV, I think it's beginning to play with my head!"  
  
In Connecticut at the same time, Mary, too, had the same uneasy feeling as she was getting dressed. "Not enough sleep, I guess," she mused, "No need for me to get alarmed."  
  
Having poured a cup of coffee, Mike lit his pipe and decided to check for his morning paper. Just as he got to his front door, he heard a familiar sound that sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
At almost the same time in Hartford, Mary was about to turn on her TV, when she too, heard the same unmistakable sound at her front door.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Mike looked down at his watch and couldn't believe the time. It read six- thirty. "No way, it's just gotta be a coincidence and besides, I don't live in Chicago!" he chuckled while opening the door to get his paper.  
  
"It's just someone playing a nasty trick on me," said Mary as she opened her door to see which of her friends were behind it, "I got to give 'em some credit, it sounded just like on the show!"  
  
Mike bent down to pick up the folded paper and brought it inside. Unfolding it, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped after seeing the front page. It was tomorrow's Chicago Sun-Times!  
  
Finding no one at her front door, Mary looked down and let out a muffled cry. On her doorstep also was tomorrow's Chicago Sun-Times!  
  
At that very moment, a blinding flash of light and loud rumbling noise enveloped both of them, and in one instant they found themselves elsewhere. Looking around, but unaware of each other's presence, the two of them couldn't believe their eyes. They both were standing outside the front of a bar, a bar named McGinty's! Then, almost as if they were on cue, the two loudly exclaimed at the same time, "OH, MY GOD!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"This c-can't be! H-how's this possible?" stammered Mike, not believing what he was now seeing in front of him. "McGinty's! How? This bar...this bar doesn't really exist, it's from a cancelled TV show! Damn! Have I finally lost it?" At that point, he noticed a pretty strawberry blond that had a look of shock on her face that he was sure was also on his. She had a newspaper in her hand, just like he did and was wearing a Chicago White Sox hat, a black sweatshirt and jeans. She appeared to be about 18 to 21 years old.  
  
"McGinty's! Oh, God, please don't tell me I've died and Heaven is on West Illinois Street!" cried Mary, not believing where she was now standing, "This can't possibly be real! Maybe I-I've studied so much that my mind finally snapped! I promised my parents I wouldn't try to do so much at once! Why didn't I listen! Oh, no, I had to play every varsity sport, keep a 4.0 average and date the quarterback! So this is what happens when you go nuts!"  
  
Mary noticed a man looking at her. He had a look of surprise on his face and was holding a newspaper just like hers. He had dark brown hair, a mustache and was dressed in a gray tweed sportcoat, gray shirt, a black tie and black slacks. He was wearing silver wire frame glasses and had a pipe in his mouth. Mary guessed his age to be late 30's, maybe early 40's. Not too bad looking, plain, but okay for his age.  
  
Although he had never met her and just had brief idea of what she looked like, Mike realized that instant who the young woman was and slowly moved towards her, "Mary? Mary Coventry?"  
  
It hit Mary like a ton of bricks. This man smoking a pipe and calling her name could only be one person. It had to be Mike Paterno! Who else could it be? "Mike? Mike Paterno, is that really you?"  
  
"MARY! It is you!"  
  
"MIKE!"  
  
The two ran to each other and hugged. After what seemed like an eternity, they let go and just gave each other a look over. The questions then started to flow.  
  
"Why, or better yet, HOW, are we here?" asked Mike, "This can't be real! But-but there it is! McGinty's! And I see you got tomorrow's Sun-Times, too!"  
  
"The Paper!" answered Mary, "I totally forgot about it! It got delivered just before I...we..got here! I was at home, I picked it up and...woosh! I was here! I don't understand what's happened to us!"  
  
"Like I do? Mary, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"  
  
"I was in Connecticut."  
  
"I know! I was just quoting Dorothy in 'The Wizard of Oz'."  
  
"Uh....yeah, Mike." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Sarcasm won't explain why we're here, ya know," replied Mike, "I don't know how it happened, but just like you, I got The Paper and...what did you say? Woosh? I was here, too! Somehow, and I can't explain it, we've crossed over into a different reality. A reality where McGinty's actually exists! A reality where someone gets tomorrow's paper today! A reality where......"  
  
"Enough with the speech," Mary interrupted, "Don't you think that maybe we should look at this paper that came to us? After all, if this is, as you say, a different reality, maybe you and I are supposed to read this thing!"  
  
"Good point!"  
  
Glancing through it, they came across a story that made them both shudder, 'TWO DIE IN BAR FIRE, EARLY MORNING BLAZE KILLS OWNERS OF McGINTY'S'. Underneath the headline were the photographs of Gary Hobson and Marissa Clark.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
They both carefully read the story. 'At approximately 6:15 yesterday morning, a fire of unknown origin broke out in the kitchen area of McGinty's Bar on West Illinois Street. The blaze quickly consumed the 115 year old three story former firehouse, taking the lives of both owners, Gary Hobson, 37, who lived in a loft above the bar and his blind partner, Marissa Clark, 35, who was downstairs in the kitchen area, preparing it for the day. The fire spread so rapidly that neither of them had a chance to escape. The Fire Marshall's office has ruled the blaze accidental and likely started as result of a grease fire in the kitchen, but would investigate further before issuing a final report.'  
  
"This is impossible!" screamed Mike, "It's a TV show, for crying out loud! It's not real!"  
  
"But, what if you're right about what you said before?" Mary yelled back, "This being a different reality and all. Maybe we're here to stop the fire!" She had a serious expression her face, "Both you and I write Early Edition fanfics, and pretty damn good ones at that! Maybe the powers that be selected us to save them! I can't think of any other reason, can you? This has to be..." she looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh no, it's too late, look at the time....it's just past 7:00 AM!"  
  
"Mary, if you're right..I mean about the powers that be..I think we can still save them!"  
  
"Huh? But what about the time, Mike?"  
  
"Don't you get it?" he shouted, "Our watches are set on *eastern* time and we're in the *central* time zone now! We can save 'em, come on! We gotta go in!"  
  
"This is insane! But count me in! I'm coming with you!"  
  
The two rushed to the front door of McGinty's and surprisingly found it unlocked. After entering, they quickly raced to the kitchen and saw an apparently blind, petite African-American woman attempting to light a stove with some matches. She had accidentally placed the gas release valve on a high setting and was preparing to strike a match. They were stunned, it was Marissa Clark and she was a real person!  
  
"Ms. Clark! No!" shouted Mike, "Don't light the match! The gas...the setting is on high!" He quickly ran over and turned the gas valve to the off position.  
  
"What? Who's there?" quickly answered Marissa, "I think I recognize your voice, but I'm not sure! Who are you and what are you doing in my bar's kitchen?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied Mike, "But I will, anyway! There would've been a fire! A horrendous fire that would've burned McGinty's to the ground!"  
  
"A fire?" asked Marissa, "What are you talking about? I'm going to call the police!"  
  
"He's telling the truth!" shouted Mary, "It would've caused yours and Gary's deaths!"  
  
"What! Who are you crazy people?" shot back Marissa, "That's it! I'm calling 9-1-1!" She quickly tapped her cane across the floor while going towards the office.  
  
"Please believe us, Ms. Clark," begged Mike, "It would've really happened, it...it," he paused and took a deep breath, "It was in tomorrow's paper!"  
  
Marissa stopped suddenly and turned towards his direction, "What did you just say?"  
  
Mike looked at her and slowly said, "It was in tomorrow's paper, tomorrow's Sun-Times."  
  
A look of astonishment appeared on Marissa's face, "The Paper? You know about The Paper?"  
  
Mike looked at Mary and then walked over to Marissa, "Yes, Ms. Clark, we do. We know all about Gary getting tomorrow's paper every morning with the Cat. We know the whole story."  
  
Marissa was puzzled, "How? How can you know about Gary and The Paper? Who are you people?"  
  
"We'll answer all of your questions, Ms. Clark," Mike told Marissa as he led her to a chair in the office, "But first, I think you had better sit down."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"How could you possibly know about The Paper?" inquired Marissa after sitting down, "Who are you two?"  
  
"This is going to be a bit...um, difficult to believe," Mike said, "We can scarcely believe it ourselves. Ya see, Ms. Clark, my name is Mike Paterno and my friend here is....."  
  
"Mike Paterno!" Marissa interrupted, "You've got to be pulling my leg! And I suppose your friend's name is Mary Coventry!"  
  
"H-how did you know my name?" replied Mary, surprised.  
  
Astonished, Mike shook his head, "You know us?"  
  
Marissa laughed, "You're the E-Buddies! You know, from the TV show on UBS!"  
  
Mike and Mary looked at each other in stunned disbelief.  
  
"That's where I know your voices!" exclaimed Marissa, "You're both from the TV show E-Buddies! Did Chuck Fishman set me up for a practical joke?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Mike, "And I'm sure Mary doesn't either!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" smiled Marissa, "This is one of Chuck's better stunts! You really had me fooled!"  
  
"We honestly don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Clark," replied Mary, "What's, um, E-Buddies?"  
  
"I guess this is part of the joke," laughed Marissa, "E-Buddies! The show Chuck produces! It's the most popular TV show on Saturday night in the country!" She continued laughing as she spoke, "It's the story of two best friends who've never met, but communicate only by e-mail. Every week they always seem to have one crazy adventure after another! Even though I'm blind, I enjoy the show because even I can *watch* it. I love the character of Mike Paterno's voice as he reads aloud whatever he's typing to Mary. He describes things and places he's been and done. And I must admit, I have a slight crush on the character of Mike. His voice is so....." Marissa paused for a moment and blushed, "I didn't mean for you to hear that."  
  
"We're TV characters?" asked Mike, puzzled, "This is even too weird for me!"  
  
"Come on, guys," said Marissa, "The joke's over! I know Chuck told you about Gary and The Paper...it was ...um...a story that Chuck tried to pitch as a TV series a few years back." She hurriedly added.  
  
"If we're actors," asked Mary, "What are our stage names? Do you know?"  
  
"Of course," replied Marissa, "You are...um, let me think...I can't believe that I forgot your name! The actor that portrays Mike is easy, I have an audio book that he did. His name is...huh? This isn't right, I can't seem to remember his name, either!"  
  
"I thought as much," answered Mary, "I need to talk to Mike for a moment and then we'll try to explain something." She walked over to Mike and whispered in his ear, "Name the actors on Early Edition."  
  
Mike glared at her, "Are you kidding? That's easy! Gary's played by...wait! I-I can't remember! Marissa's played by...damn! What the hell's wrong with me? I can't think of their names!"  
  
"Neither can I," Mary replied, "But I have a theory. I think that once we crossed over into their reality, both shows, Early Edition and E-Buddies, may have ceased to exist. I might be wrong, but I think that we're the only ones who remember each show."  
  
"And that might explain Marissa not knowing the actors on E-Buddies," Mike asked, "Wouldn't it?"  
  
"I think so, but it's just a theory."  
  
"Ms. Clark?" asked Mike, "If what Mary theorizes is correct, we might be able to explain why you can't remember the actors names." He chuckled nervously. "All I ask is that you keep an open mind and try to understand that we don't know how or why we're in your reality."  
  
"My reality? You lost me on that." answered Marissa.  
  
"Where Mary and I are from...our reality, I suppose you'd call it, you and Gary are on a television show called Early Edition," Mike explained, "And she and I write stories for it. For some reason that we can't figure out or understand, we crossed over to your reality. I know this sounds unbelievable, but it's true."  
  
"You're right, it sounds unbelievable." Marissa answered, shaking her head.  
  
"He's telling the truth," replied Mary, "And it's no more bizarre than someone getting tomorrow's paper today, don't you think?"  
  
"Howzat?" asked Gary as he entered the room, "Wow! The cast from E-Buddies in our bar!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Mary's heart skipped a beat as Gary walked towards her. Gary Hobson! She couldn't believe her eyes, it was really him! Until that moment, she had only half believed what happened. Now, walking over to her was the man she had been secretly in love with for almost six years! Trying unsuccessfully to maintain her composure, Mary broke out in a sweat and felt weak in the knees.  
  
"You're Mary Coventry from E-Buddies!" said Gary, smiling, "That's my favorite show! It's the only TV series Chuck ever produced that was any good! Wow!" Gary blushed slightly, "I've always admired your character of Mary, she's the kind of woman I could easily fall for." He winked at her.  
  
"Uhh...duhh..um...G-Gary!" was all Mary could get out of her trembling mouth.  
  
Gary chuckled, "Nice to meet you, too." He looked over at Marissa. "Marissa, I need to talk to you," he turned back to Mary, "If you could excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."  
  
"Uhh...o-okay."  
  
Gary led Marissa into the kitchen, "We'll talk about them in a minute, right now, I've got a big problem," he looked worried, "The Paper didn't come!"  
  
"Really?" answered Marissa, "Then I suggest you speak to our *guests*. They seem to believe they're from some different *reality* and that they got The Paper today!" She shook her head, "I think it's some type of joke Chuck's trying to play on us. He knows how we both love the show."  
  
"Chuck's done some pretty dumb things, Marissa, but I don't think he'd mess with The Paper."  
  
"Gary, I wouldn't put it past him!"  
  
*************  
  
Mike smiled as he looked over at Mary. She appeared to still be in shock from meeting Gary and was pinching her own arm. "Yeah, Mary, it was really him! Great way to make a first impression!"  
  
"Shutee!" She replied through gritted teeth, "Did you hear him say I was the kind of woman he could fall for? That is so cool! Gary could fall for a girl like me!"  
  
"Hold your hormones, Mary," replied Mike, "I don't think that's why we're...." he stopped when he saw something else in The Paper, "Damn! There's gonna be a fatal car accident at the intersection out front in five minutes!"  
  
"We'd better let Gary know!" she answered.  
  
Gary and Marissa came back into the office, "Marissa told me that you guys, um, got some sort of Paper today," said Gary, "Uh...could I take a look at it? My Paper didn't...uh.wasn't...um. delivered."  
  
"I think you'd better," replied Mike, "There's a fatal car accident in front of McGinty's in less than five minutes!"  
  
"What?" shouted Gary, "Let me see!"  
  
Mike showed him the headline and Gary read it out loud, "Man killed in two car collision at Illinois and Franklin. Monday morning accident claims schoolteacher." He looked at his watch, "I gotta go!"  
  
"I'm coming with you," Mike added, "Remember, there has to be reason we got The Paper today instead of you!"  
  
"There's no time to argue with you about this," Gary shot back, "So, let's go!"  
  
As Gary and Mike raced out of the bar, Marissa quietly asked, "Mary? Are you still here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The story about the fire...it really was in The Paper, wasn't it?" Marissa looked pensive.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Clark, it really was," Mary answered softly.  
  
"Call me Marissa," she said, "I think I'm starting to...well, maybe...believe you."  
  
"It's just as difficult for us too," Mary replied, "One minute, I'm in Hartford, living my life as a college student, and the next, I'm in Chicago, meeting you and Gary. Mike said there had to be some odd reason we're here. I don't know about him, but I intend to find out!"  
  
"Well," said Marissa, "If I can help you in any way, I will. If what you said is true, about the different realities, there's got to be one hell of a reason you and Mike are here."  
  
"Amen to that, Marissa."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
After having prevented the car accident, Gary and Mike went back into McGinty's. They sat down at the bar along with Marissa and Mary, having some coffee.  
  
"Now let me get this straight," asked Gary, very puzzled, "The two of you aren't actors, but the real Mike Paterno and Mary Coventry, and you're from another universe or somethin'?"  
  
"I wouldn't say another universe," Mike answered, "The best I could figure is maybe a different reality, for lack of a better term."  
  
"Howzat?"  
  
"Let me ask you this, Mr. Hobson, can you name the actors that portray us on that TV show?"  
  
"Sure," answered Gary, "That's easy, you're played by......" a stunned look appeared on Gary's face. "I c-can't remember!" he looked over at Mary, "I c- can't r-remember who plays you either. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Mike, "But somehow, when we appeared in this reality, the show E-Buddies may have ceased to exist....I think."  
  
"It's true, Gary," Marissa chimed in, "I called UBS while you guys were out stopping the car accident and they never heard of the show. They thought I was crazy."  
  
"Wow! So why are you guys here?" Gary sipped his coffee.  
  
"I wish I knew," said Mike, "In our reality, you guys are the TV show. It's called Early Edition."  
  
At that moment, the cat appeared on the bar and made it's way to Mary. It nuzzled right up to her and she began to gently stroke it's fur. "Hi little fella, how are you doin'?" Mary asked the cat, "Aren't you a good little guy?"  
  
"He likes you," said Gary, "He usually doesn't warm up to strangers like that." Gary turned to Mike, "So you guys know all about The Paper...hey! Do you know where it comes from? I mean, on the TV show, do they say?"  
  
"No," answered Mike, shaking his head, "They never did. The only thing we know is that you started getting The Paper after Lucius Snow died. It's strange how much we know about you and Ms. Clark. It feels like we've known you forever. The TV show ran for four years before the network cancelled it."  
  
"It was cancelled?" asked Marissa.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, Ms. Clark." replied Mike.  
  
"Please, as I told Mary, call me Marissa."  
  
"Thanks, Marissa," said Mike, smiling, "I have to admit something to you. You know how you mentioned earlier that you had a slight crush on my *character*?"  
  
She appeared embarrassed, "I...uh...did let that slip out by mistake,"  
  
"I...um...well...what I mean to say..." Mike tried to compose himself, "Um...I-I guess I have a crush on your...um...*character*, too."  
  
"Really?" replied Marissa with a big grin on her face, "Hmm, that's interesting."  
  
"As long as we're talking about crushes," chuckled Gary, "I might as well tell you, Mary, that I, uh...have a slight, um, I wouldn't call it a crush, but I would say I like you or I guess your character, considerably."  
  
"Really?" replied Mary after she paused to think, "You like me? I like you too, Gary! I've had a crush on you for almost six years." Mary smiled sweetly as the cat purred contently in her arms.  
  
"Maybe," said Marissa, "That's why you're here. Maybe we're all supposed to meet and uh...fall for each other. I'm just guessing, but since we're each attracted to one another, it could be the reason."  
  
"I don't think so," replied Mike, "But it's nice hoping it could be."  
  
"Well, whatever the reason is," said Gary, "Let me look through The Paper and see what other saves I have to make today. Maybe we'll find the answer there."  
  
"That," remarked Marissa, "Sounds like an excellent idea. Gary could be right, the answer could be in The Paper."  
  
Gary read The Paper and came across a story, "I gotta stop a woman from taking the wrong medicine. She takes the wrong pill and ends up in a coma. It's over on Lakeshore Drive in about thirty minutes." He looked over at Mary, "Say, Mary, do ya wanna come with me?"  
  
"Me? You want me to come on a save with you?" Mary was surprised at his request.  
  
"Sure," said Gary, "That's if you want to go."  
  
Mary smiled broadly, "What are we hanging around here for? Of course I'll go with you!"  
  
"I'll stay here with Marissa," said Mike, turning towards her, "If that's okay with you."  
  
Marissa smiled, "I'd like that. It'd give us some time to get to know one another."  
  
"We'll see you guys when we get back!" said Gary as he and Mary left out the front door.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"So," smiled Marissa, "What do you want to talk about, Mike?" She sipped her coffee while waiting for his reply.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to say," answered Mike, "And believe it or not, that's very unusual for me."  
  
She laughed softly, "I know what you mean. You can always think of what you'll say to someone you wish to meet beforehand, but when you finally get the chance, your mind becomes a blank!"  
  
"That's true," he replied, "I will tell you this though...um...you're even more lovely in person."  
  
"Thank you, Mike. Gary once told me how you looked on TV and if you'll permit me, I'd like to use my fingers to feel your face. It's the only way I can *see* things."  
  
"Feel free."  
  
Marissa placed both her hands on his face and gently ran her fingers across it. She smiled when her index finger reached Mike's lips. Mike carefully put his hand on hers and started to stroke it gently while placing a soft kiss on her fingertips. Marissa's smile grew larger as she drew closer towards him. Mike gradually moved his face towards hers and their lips met in a very tender kiss.  
  
After having finished the kiss, Mike drew back and shyly said, "I-I hope I wasn't too f-forward."  
  
She smiled sweetly, "No-no, you were fine. I really enjoyed that. You do, by the way, *look* exactly as Gary described you."  
  
Cringing slightly, Mike asked, "Is that...um...a good thing?"  
  
Marissa kissed him softly on the cheek, "I think so."  
  
*************  
  
Gary and Mary exited the cab at 1343 Lakeshore Drive, thirteen minutes after having left McGinty's. The two of them entered the building and started looking on the mailboxes for a Mrs. Crenshaw's name and apartment number.  
  
"I found it!" shouted Mary, "Gary, it's apartment 1026!"  
  
"Good!" he replied, "Let's get to the elevator, we've only got about fifteen minutes to stop her from taking that pill!"  
  
"Um, Gary," Mary quietly said, "I know you've been making saves like this for over six years and it's not my place to tell you how to do things, but..." she paused.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to pick up the house phone and call her?" she asked, "All you have to do is key in her apartment number and it'll ring her up, then you could tell her to take the right pill."  
  
"I didn't think of that."  
  
"It would just save some time, that's all." Mary looked over at Gary shaking his head, "You would've thought of it if I wasn't here. I probably distracted you."  
  
"I didn't think of it though, did I?" frowned Gary, "If you hadn't been here, I may've been too late to help her." He paused, and then said, "Maybe that's why you're here, to help me with my saves."  
  
"It could be," replied Mary, "But you've been doing such a wonderful job on your own, I doubt that's the reason."  
  
"Well, whatever the reason," smiled Gary, "I'm damn glad you're here. Now let me call this lady and then I'll take you to brunch. After that, we have a couple more saves to do."  
  
Mary grinned broadly, "Thanks, Gary."  
  
"You like vegetables, if I remember right," Gary asked after he got off the phone with Mrs. Crenshaw, "Does that include pineapple pizza?"  
  
Mary chuckled, "Yes on both things, Gary, and I'd love to have brunch with you."  
  
"Great! We have about two and a half hours 'til our next save and I'm starved!" Gary said, putting his arm around her as they left the building.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
As Marissa and Mike sat together at the bar holding each other's hands, he looked around McGinty's, still not believing he was actually there. Everything was just the way it was on the show. After a while, some of the staff started arriving and Mike thought it would be a good idea for the two of them to go into the office. "Just in case anyone else still has memories of E-Buddies, I don't want to cause any problems for you," He told her.  
  
"I understand," smiled Marissa, "It could be a bit difficult to explain and besides, it would give us a little privacy. That would be nice." She held his arm as he led her inside the office.  
  
"I'm gonna step outside for a few minutes, if you don't mind," said Mike, "I...uh...need to take care of something."  
  
Marissa laughed, "You're going to go smoke your pipe, aren't you?"  
  
He chuckled, "I forgot, you know most things about me, too. Yeah, it's time for my pipe. I won't be too long, after all, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. There's no telling when Mary and I will be leaving this *reality*, although I'm hoping we don't."  
  
"You can smoke it in here," she told him, "I generally don't like smoking, but from what I can smell of your pipe, it reminds me of vanilla and hazelnut. I don't think I'll mind at all."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mike," She chuckled, "Because of my blindness, my other senses are more acute, especially my sense of smell. I've smelled your pipe and tobacco since you arrived here this morning. I believe your pipe is in the right inside pocket of your sportcoat."  
  
"You're good! Ever thought of getting your own psychic hotline?" Mike laughed, "I can see it now, call Miss Marissa, she knows all and tells all!"  
  
Marissa began laughing too, and added, "The Blind Psychic who can see everything! But seriously, Mike, I leave telling the future to Gary and The Paper."  
  
"Good point," Mike took out his pipe, "Are you sure you don't mind, I can go outside."  
  
"Please, go ahead and smoke it, I don't mind at all."  
  
"You're really quite a special woman, Marissa," he remarked while lighting his pipe, "I guess that's why I feel the way I do about you."  
  
"And how do you feel about me?" she quickly asked.  
  
Suddenly caught off guard, Mike began to blush and nervously replied, "Um...well.ya see..."  
  
Marissa smiled, "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"I can't hide it any longer," Mike quietly answered, "I-I...I'm very much in love with you."  
  
*************  
  
Gary and Mary entered a small pizzeria on Clark Street.  
  
"You'll like this place," said Gary, "They make the best Chicago style pizza in town."  
  
"Hmm, Montoni's," replied Mary as she looked around the restaurant, "I already like the name."  
  
They sat down and the waitress came to take their order. "We'll have one large pineapple pizza and two unsweetened ice teas, please," requested Gary, "And go easy on the garlic, if you don't mind." He smiled at Mary, "I like garlic, but it...uh..might pose a problem a little later." He winked.  
  
Mary blushed slightly, "Yeah, it might be a problem, or maybe a defense mechanism."  
  
"Defense against what?" inquired Gary innocently.  
  
"A girl just never knows."  
  
"Yeah," answered Gary while rubbing the back of his neck, "And neither do I."  
  
"I'm just kidding, Gary," smiled Mary, "I would never need a defense against you."  
  
"I hope not," he said while placing his hand in hers, "I just can't believe I'm sitting here and about to share a pizza with you."  
  
"Um...I think I'm supposed to say that, Gary," answered Mary, "Not...uh, you."  
  
He smiled, "Marissa could be right, maybe the reason you guys are here is so we all can be together."  
  
Mary smiled back, "Hmm, could very well be," she said, gazing into his piercing eyes, "But why me...er, us, me and Mike, and why now?"  
  
"I dunno. Why do I get The Paper?"  
  
"Point taken, Gary."  
  
"All I know, Mary, is that I want to enjoy this time with you," he kissed her hand, "Who knows how long it'll last."  
  
"Ever since I started watching you on the show six years ago," she said, returning a kiss on his hand, "I've dreamed about a moment like this," she moved closer to him, "I'd like it to last forever."  
  
"So would I." Gary leaned across the table, placed his lips on hers and gave them a soft and delicate kiss.  
  
As they kissed, a waitress brought over their pizza. Seeing they were occupied with something more than thoughts of food, she smiled as she brought it back to the kitchen, "Yo! Box this puppy up, I think they're gonna want it to go!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"You're in love with me?" Marissa was surprised, "Are you sure it's not just an infatuation with the TV character that you say I am?"  
  
Mike reached for her hand and held it, "Um, at first, that's all I thought it was, just an infatuation. B-but now I'm here with you...and I'm sure it's much more than that." he gently kissed her hand, "Marissa, I hope I haven't offended or upset you in any way, but please believe me wh-when I say I-I love you. I know it's crazy and I don't expect for you to feel the same way, but if I didn't tell you when I had the chance, I'm sure I'd regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
Marissa smiled and using her fingers to locate his lips, gave him a kiss, "I'm not upset or offended at all, Mike, in fact, I'm honored." She reached out for his hand, "I'm not one to fall in love very easily...it's a bit more difficult when you're blind. Some men try taking advantage of that and you really have to get to know someone first before you can trust them. Since I've had it happen to me too many times, I have a natural tendency to take things very slowly. It's funny, even though we've never actually met, I feel that I already know you and believe I could very easily return your feelings. I know that I'm pleased with the fact you say you love me, so maybe," she kissed him again, "Just maybe, we have something happening between us."  
  
"I hope we do," smiled Mike.  
  
Marissa grinned broadly, "So do I."  
  
"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" he asked, "It could be our first date."  
  
Marissa chuckled, "It *would* be our first date, and I'd love to."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*************  
  
"It's funny, Gary," giggled Mary as they left Montoni's, "I don't remember you ordering the pizza to go."  
  
"I..uh..didn't." Gary grinned, "But since it's a beautiful day and I'm with a beautiful girl, we might as well take advantage of it. I know a great park bench down by the lake. It's got a great view."  
  
"That sounds perfect, Gary!" replied Mary, "Do you think that maybe after you finish your saves for the day, you could show me Chicago? I've never been here before."  
  
"You mean after *we* finish the saves today," he answered, smiling, "Sure, I'd be happy to show you the city. Any place in particular you'd want to see?"  
  
"Well....there is one place I would like to see first, Gary, if it's okay with you."  
  
"And what place is that?"  
  
"Navy Pier."  
  
"Sure," Gary replied, "We'll make that our first stop."  
  
"Thanks, Gary."  
  
Putting one arm around her and carrying the pizza with the other, Gary slowly walked with Mary towards the lake.  
  
*************  
  
Marissa and Mike arrived at Cafe Bertoni just after noon.  
  
"I'm glad you suggested this place, Marissa, it looks wonderful."  
  
"I'm not quite sure how it looks," she chuckled, "But the food is phenomenal. It's one of my favorite restaurants."  
  
"Since you're familiar with their menu," Mike asked, "What would you recommend?"  
  
"The lasagna! I think it's the best in the city!"  
  
"Lasagna it is!" he replied, "And a nice glass of Chianti to go with it!"  
  
"You read my mind, Mike," said Marissa, "I adore Chianti."  
  
"Good, so do I!"  
  
*************  
  
Gary and Mary sat on a park bench at the North Avenue beach, looking out at the lake and the lakefront buildings while eating their pizza. Gary held a piece up to Mary's mouth as she took a bite. She tried to return the favor, but the piece wilted, dumping pineapple slices and tomato sauce in Gary's lap.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gary," she was mortified, "Please, let me help you clean up! It figures, the most wonderful time I've ever had in my life and I do this to you! I'm a klutz!"  
  
He laughed, "It was an accident! No harm, no foul!" He wiped off his pants and saw a tear start to form in Mary's eye, "It's okay, really. I've had much worse things happen to me during a save. What's a little food gonna do?" He gave her a kiss, "You're the best thing that's happened to me since I started getting The Paper. I think.what I mean.do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"I guess so," she answered, "I've never really had it happen to me."  
  
"What I'm trying to say," Gary looked deep into her eyes, "Is that I-I think I may have fallen in love with you, Mary Coventry."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Marissa and Mike were sitting in Cafe Bertoni, enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another better.  
  
"So, Mike," Marissa asked while they ate, "What's this fanfic thing you'd mentioned earlier? I believe you said you and Mary write them. What are they?"  
  
Mike smiled, "We belong to an Internet writing group that writes our own stories for your and Gary's show. It's a combination of fan and fiction...fanfic! It's a lot of fun to do, thinking of plots, dialogue and scenarios. All of the authors on the list have their stories submitted to an archive. We read each other's fics.....that's how Mary and I met!"  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun. What type of *fanfics* do you write? What I mean by that is, how do you portray Gary and me?"  
  
He chuckled, "Well, I always try to show...I...uh," a look of bewilderment came across Mike's face, "I-I CAN'T REMEMBER!! I don't believe this! I know that I've written a least 14 or more stories, but I can't remember any of them! How could I forget? This is impossible!"  
  
"I think I might have an answer," replied Marissa, "But if what I believe is actually happening, I'm not sure you'll want to hear it."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, I'm having difficulty remembering episodes of E-Buddies," she told him, "I love that show and I've never missed it. I even audio recorded some of my favorites. Like you with your stories, I can't seem to remember any of the shows at all." Marissa looked serious, "What I'm thinking is this, that the longer you and Mary stay in our reality, the less and less we'll all remember about each of our shows. If I'm right, in no time, we'll totally forget they even existed."  
  
"You could be right," Mike replied, "I think we'd better finish our lunch and head back to McGinty's. We should let Gary and Mary know about this, too."  
  
*************  
  
Mary looked at Gary with a look of astonishment in her eyes, "Y-you've fallen in love with me?"  
  
"Um..uh..y-yes." he replied, "I-I've always admired your TV character and now that I've spent some time with you, I know why. All my life I've been searching for someone like you. I married Marcia, thinking that maybe she'd change. She, of course, didn't. I dated Erica Paget, hoping she was the one. She wasn't. When I started watching your show, I kept saying to myself and then to Marissa, you were the kind of woman that I needed. Maybe the reason you're here is..that The Paper doesn't want me to face tomorrow's news alone anymore." He kissed her, "I mean, you know all about The Paper and I'm sure you care for me. I think whoever or whatever sends me The Paper, sent you here, too."  
  
"I love you, too, Gary."  
  
The two embraced and shared a passionate kiss, their bodies entwined as one. After what seemed like an eternity, Gary pulled back reluctantly and glanced at The Paper. "We have to go. A small fire in a house causes a whole neighborhood to go up in smoke."  
  
"It's okay, Gary," Mary replied, "The Paper's more important. At least you'll have some company and maybe even some help." Mary smiled, "I hope you're right, I mean about why I'm here. But it still won't explain why Mike was sent, too," she paused, "Unless The Paper needs him here for some other reason."  
  
"After we make these next couple of saves," he said, "I think we'd better head back to McGinty's. I know I promised to take you to Navy Pier, but we'll have to do that another time. Don't ask me why, but I feel like we need to be at the bar."  
  
"I understand, Gary," she replied, "And I think you're right."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
After asking for their lunch check, Mike got his wallet and was taking out some money to pay it when he noticed his driver's license, "Marissa! My license! It's changed! It's now from here... Illinois! How? I don't understand this! I had a Maryland driver's license."  
  
"Mike," Marissa anxiously asked, "The address! What's the address is on it?"  
  
"Um...let me see," he took it out of his wallet and read it to her, "225 West Illinois Street, Apartment 302, Chicago."  
  
"Good Lord!" Marissa exclaimed, "I think that's the building right across the street from McGinty's!"  
  
"I'm gonna check my key chain," he replied, "I'd be willing to bet my keys have changed too."  
  
Grabbing the Chicago Bears mini helmet key ring out of his pants pocket, he looked carefully at the keys, "These definitely are not the house keys I normally carry. Instead of us going back to the bar right away, I suggest we make a stop at that apartment building."  
  
"I agree," she added, "And we might just happen to find something explaining why you're here."  
  
*************  
  
Gary and Mary were able to prevent the small fire that would have wiped out one block of houses on a North Side street. Gary glanced at The Paper and saw the next story he had seen earlier was no longer there, "That's strange, Mary, I read about a bad car accident on State Street, but it's not there anymore. I guess somehow these two stories were related. I suppose we'd better be on our way to McGinty's."  
  
"I guess so," she replied, "Was I any help to you today? I hope I didn't get in your way at all."  
  
"Are you kidding? I probably wouldn't have saved that woman this morning without your help! And just now, it was so much easier with you there to put out that fire. I'm now pretty certain about what I said to you before, that The Paper brought you here to be with me." He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss.  
  
Mary smiled broadly after their lips parted, "You know what, Gary? I do believe you're right!"  
  
"Good! Now let's get a cab to the bar."  
  
*************  
  
Mike led Marissa by the arm as they entered the building across from McGinty's on West Illinois Street. As they approached apartment 302, Marissa suddenly stopped, put her arms around Mike and kissed him. "I just want to tell you before we go in there, that, well, I, um, Mike, I love you, too. I've never fallen in love like this, I mean, so quickly. I've tried to fight it since this morning, but I can't. It just seems so right, you and me. I know how you feel and I feel the same way, so whatever we find in there, let's not have it get in the way of us being together, okay?"  
  
Mike returned her kiss, "That you can be sure of, Marissa, I'd never let anything get in our way."  
  
Opening the door with one of the keys on his chain, he looked in the apartment, "Damn! I can't believe it!"  
  
"What is it, Mike? What do you see?"  
  
"It-it's my furniture from Maryland! My sofa, my table! How? How the hell is this possible?" Mike went over to the liquor cabinet on top of a chest, "I don't know about you, Marissa, but I could use a drink."  
  
"It depends," she replied, "What are you going to fix?"  
  
"An extra dry, gin dirty martini," he answered, "Want one?"  
  
"Yes," said Marissa, nodding her head, "And you'd better make it a double."  
  
Mike led her over to the sofa so she could sit down, then got some glasses and shaker out of a cupboard. While fixing their drinks, he glanced around the apartment, "It's my stuff all right, Marissa....and I'll be damned if I know how it got here or even why."  
  
Marissa pondered something and then asked, "Mike, what was the name of the TV show that you said Gary and I were on?"  
  
"Oh, my God! I can't remember!"  
  
"I'm not surprised," she replied, "All of a sudden, I can't remember the name of the show you and Mary were on, either."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"Is Ms. Clark around?" Gary asked a bartender after entering McGinty's with Mary, "We really need to talk to her."  
  
"No, Mr. Hobson," he answered, "She went to lunch about two hours ago with some guy who's been with her since early this mornin'."  
  
Mary snickered a bit as Gary raised his eyebrows. "Maybe they found his reason for being here," she chuckled.  
  
"Let's you and me go in the office while we wait for 'em," said Gary, "They'll be back soon and it'd be a chance for us to talk a little more."  
  
"That sounds pretty good to me."  
  
"Yeah," he smiled, "I'd love to hear more about...uh...wherever it is you're from."  
  
*************  
  
After having finished their drinks, Marissa and Mike left the apartment and walked across the street to McGinty's.  
  
"Ms. Clark?" said the bartender as they came in the front door, "Mr. Hobson and some young lady are waiting in the office for you, I think it might be important."  
  
"Thanks, Joe," she answered, "It's important we speak to them, too."  
  
Mike put his arm around Marissa as he guided her way towards the office door.  
  
*************  
  
Gary and Mary were in the office, sitting down and talking when Marissa and Mike entered.  
  
"Hope you guys had a good lunch," Gary chuckled, "Me and Mary sure did."  
  
Marissa ignored his remark and asked, "Gary, what's the name of Mike and Mary's TV show?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"The name of the show, Gary, what is it?"  
  
At first, he looked puzzled and then his eyes widened as he realized he couldn't think of it, "I don't know....I can't remember it! Howzat possible? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Marissa replied, "But Mike and I can't remember certain things either. Also, it seems he now has an apartment across the street from here. Nothing is making any sense."  
  
Mary was trying to let what she just heard sink in when Mike said, "Mary, I think you'd better take a look at your driver's license."  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked serious, "Just look at it, okay?"  
  
She pulled her license out of her wallet, "What the...?" Mary couldn't believe what she held in her hand. "This can't be real! I have an Illinois driver's license! How?"  
  
"And the address?" asked Marissa, "What is it?"  
  
"225 West Illinois Street, apartment 301, Chicago!"  
  
"I thought it might be," answered Marissa, "Just like Mike, you now live across the street."  
  
"I live in Chicago?" Mary was confused, "My God, how? This is insane!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"Insane or not," replied Marissa, "It's really happening, Mary. I'm also going to assume you can't remember the name of the TV show in your reality with Gary and me."  
  
"I-I c-can't!"  
  
"Mike can't either," said Marissa, "It appears the longer you stay in our reality, the more you become an actual part of it. At least that's what I'm thinking."  
  
"But why are we here?" demanded Mike, "There has to be a good reason!"  
  
"I think I might know why," answered Gary, "One possible reason, anyway. I think The Paper sent Mary so I would have someone to help with my saves and also," he looked at Mary, "Because we're meant to be together somehow. I'm tired of being alone and I'm not ashamed to admit, I've fallen in love with her."  
  
"Like you, Gary," replied Marissa, "I, too, have fallen in love. And I just thought of something else that might explain why Mike is here, too." She smiled, held Mike's hand tightly and asked, "You were a sales manager before losing your job, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Mike answered, "But I can't seem to remember why I lost my job. Why do you ask?"  
  
"McGinty's needs a bar manager and I'm pretty sure you could do the job. The job's yours if you want it."  
  
"And while you're thinking about that, Mike," said Gary, "We could also use another waitress, one who has no problem of leaving the bar now and then to help with The Paper," he grinned broadly, "Do you know where I could find someone like that, Mary?"  
  
"I don't know about Mike," Mary replied, "But as for me....YES! I'd love to work for you, Gary!"  
  
"You mean work WITH me," Gary corrected her, "And we'll work together with The Paper!"  
  
"So, Mike," asked Marissa sweetly, "How about you? Do you want to work with me?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Marissa," Mike answered, "Maybe that's the reason I'm here, along with the two of us falling in love."  
  
"The way I see it is," said Marissa, "Whatever power sends Gary The Paper, crossed over to your reality and selected the two of you to come to ours. It's pretty simple to figure out why it was the both of you, but what I don't understand is this, what happens in your reality now that you're not there anymore. That's something we'll probably never know the answer to."  
  
"Like how The Paper gets here," chimed in Gary, "I guess some things we're just not meant to know."  
  
Mike placed his arms around Marissa and gave her a short, but tender kiss, "It doesn't matter, anyway. Somehow, I think both Mary and I were destined to be here with you guys from the start. What happens where we used to be is of little or no consequence to us."  
  
Mary hugged Gary tightly and placed a kiss on his lips too, "Mike's right. The powers that be brought us all together for a reason. Maybe our reality never existed, who really knows?"  
  
"Maybe," said Marissa, "But then again, if it did exist, it's possible that it's now changed."  
  
"I wonder," smiled Mike, "If our coming here really did change anything at all?"  
  
-------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It was an ordinary Tuesday in Chicago as Mike Paterno and Mary Coventry walked together across the street to their new jobs at McGinty's Bar. Mike, who had just moved to Chicago from Maryland, had been hired the day before as the bar manager. Mary, who likewise had just moved from Connecticut, was going to be a waitress. They lived across the hall from each other in the apartment building across Illinois Street from McGinty's. The two of them smiled at one another as they entered the front door of the bar. Having no recollection of their previous reality, it was going to be the start of a new life for both of them.  
  
*************  
  
It was an ordinary Tuesday in Los Angeles as a major TV network's new programming director entered the office of the network's president. In his hands he held the newly written scripts of a TV show he had pleaded with the network to purchase the rights to. The show had been on two other networks so far, but he thought that, with the two new characters the writers had created, the show would be an even bigger success. He handed the scripts and the summary to the president.  
  
"Hmm," mused the president of the network as he read the summary and a few of the scripts, "I like the two new characters. They bring another dimension to the show, love and working together. I always liked this show, anyway. I could never understand why CBS cancelled it."  
  
"Well, sir," asked the programming director nervously, "Are we going to only show the first 90 episodes in reruns, or are we going to do that and produce new ones?"  
  
"How about the original cast? Will they commit to new episodes?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"And have you selected the two new cast members if we decide to make the new episodes?"  
  
"Already taken care of, sir!"  
  
"Let me call our production department and tell them my decision. You can sit there as I do it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He picked up the telephone and dialed it, "Production?" This the network president! On the question about whether or not we're producing that show, my answer is.....YES!" He paused and looked at his programming director, "And I want to order twenty-three new episodes." The network president nodded his head and smiled, "That's what I said, I want to order twenty- three brand new episodes of Early Edition!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
